Virena Amakir
Virena Amakir was the queen of the dark elves and the biggest enemy of the Eastern Fire. She is known as the sister of Aramil Amakir and her stones collections. Apprearance: Virena Amakir outwardly looks like a dark elf. She has long platinum hair, long legs and bright gray skin. Virena has a lighter shade of gray skin than an average dark elf because she is a actually a normal elf. Virena got gray skin because she and her mother escaped from the eastern fire to the dark elves kingdom when she was very young, and living underground with the dark elves made her skin lose its color and become gray. Personallity: Virena has a cold harsh personality. The way Virena sees everything makes her do evil things. Virena is very smart, and she can improvise quickly. Virena is always aware and in control of the situations she is in, she always has a backup plan incase something goes wrong. Virena is very malicious and sly. Virena would kill herself and her beloved in order to accomplish her goal, even if she died she would make sure everything would play out as she planned it. Background: Earlier life Virena is the younger daughter of Mai Amakir and Tae Amakir, and the sister of Aramil Amakir. Virena was born as the princess of the Eastern Fire. Since she can remember herself, her father abused her and her mother. He used to hit her, curse her and make her miserable. Virena loved her brother Aramil who used to protect her and get into trouble for her sake. She hated her mother for being a weak loser who never tried to resist. One day while she was walking in the palace she saw her father. She wanted to run away to her room and save herself, but she froze, so instead she looked into her fathers black eyes and smiled a big wide smile. Her father looked at her and suddenly started hitting her. Her mother heard the screams, ran to her daugther, and pushed Mai down the stairs. Virena looked at her mother without hate for the first time in her life, and Tae whispered to her: "tonight we will end this". Aramil who was playing in the royal garden with friends saw the fight and ran there. He punched his father while Virena and Tae were running away. That night Tae and Virena left the kingdom and entered the dark elves kingdom under the ground. The dark elves kingdom Virena and her mother Tae ran into the dark elves kingdom from Virena's father Mai. They lived in the streets and worked as slaves. Tae was too old and weak to survive, she became ill and died in the street. The thing which kept Virena alive was the will of revenge the world. One day, as she came to her spot in the street, Ivalious Liadon, the prince on the dark elves saw her. He was around her age. Ivalious brought Virena home and saw her as a sister. The royal family saw Virena as a member of their own and for the first time Virena felt alive. Ivalious died young and Virena became the queen of the dark elves. She thought she deserves it because she supposed to be the queen of the Eastern Fire. As queen Virena became the queen of the dark elves. At first, the citizens didn't like the idea that their ruler is a stranger, but they accepted her because she helped them and was raised by the royal family. Virena sent an assassin to kill her father Mai, and no one was able to prove it was her. One day, soldiers found a young dying human lying next to the kingdom's gates. Virena helped him because it resembled her situation when she first came to the kingdom. Jack Viper, the human she saved became Virena's adviser and right hand. Also, Virena hired Jack Viper as the army general. She loved him as a friend, but also as a brother because somehow he reminded her of Aramil. When Virena heard that her brother became the new king of the Eastern Fire she collapsed. How can she destroy her beloved brother? After many thoughts she decided she won't have revenge against her brother, she will have revenge against the whole kingdom. Virena built a huge army and became allies with the strongest kingdoms. Her main goal was to collect the "De" treasure and crash the Eastern Fire kingdom. Virena and Jack Viper traveled together and fought Aramil's group. Quotes: " I killed your father, brother" " What is this little thing I have Aramil? Oh right! It is my Tarrasque" " An elf, halfling, dwarf, human and half orc think they can destroy MY army... How rediculous!" Trivia: ♦ Virena had very rare stones that could bring her alive every time she dies. ♦ Virena died by Aramil's sword. Category:Characters